One Way or Another
by MauraRizzoli
Summary: What if Stahma didn't have feelings for Kenya...but her older sister, Amanda, instead? This powerful alien is used to getting what she wants...and she's not going to stop until she gets it! Takes place in Season 1! Oneshot! Stahma/Amanda. Rated M!


AN: I know I've only written fanfictions for Private Practice, Grey's Anatomy and Rizzoli & Isles, but I love Defiance, especially Jaime Murray and Julie Benz! And I'm going to take a crack at writing a oneshot for them, so, be nice to me, since I may not have their characters down exactly! xD I ship Stahma/Kenya and Stahma/Amanda, so there will possible be more oneshots/maybe even a possible story for one or both of them someday! So, enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Defiance or any of its characters...just the idea for this little oneshot...thanks to my pervy lesbian mind. XD

**Summary:** What if Stahma didn't have feelings for Kenya...but her older sister, Amanda, instead? This powerful alien is used to getting what she wants...and she's not going to stop until she gets it! Takes place in Season 1! Oneshot! Stahma/Amanda

**Rating:** M

**One Way or Another...**

It's a cool, brisk day in the town of Defiance...the townspeople of humans and the other six aliens species mingle amongst one another...almost like there wasn't a huge dispute against them a long time ago. Sure...some of them dislike each other immensely, but it's not dramatic.

One person walking among these people is none other than Stahma Tarr...one of the most powerful women in this town. She usually doesn't go out when her husband, Datak, isn't with her...but, he's off on his own, tending to his...businesses.

She pulls her hood over her face a bit more, as a cool breeze blows...and a woman that should be tame and civilized like Stahma shouldn't be on a mission right now...but she is...to an unlikely person, too.

The Castithan woman is going to see the mayor, Amanda Rosewater. Stahma doesn't want to admit it to herself...because of her caste and position in society...but she does have a crush on this woman. It's something she's never experienced before...and her feelings are so strong that she's actually considering making a move.

_I'm married...I can't do such a thing..._ She ponders to herself, keeping her eyes down as she heads to her destination.

Stahma knows how powerful she is...and how much of an influence she has on people...and at times, she wonders if she could get away with this...if she did follow through with her desires...

Desires aside, she still wants to see Amanda...because she wants to do a favor for Datak. It's no secret he wants to be mayor of this town, but, if he wants to get there, he'll have to work his way up...and Stahma knows that. _If I can just get him into the council somehow, I'll be greatly rewarded..._

Just the simple fact that she gets to have a conversation with the petite blonde human has her stomach in a twist. _I think humans call it butterflies..._

Before she even realizes, she's in the building...and asks a young girl working there if she could speak to Mayor Rosewater.

As she waits for answer, she tries to think through all of her thoughts...thinking if it's worth it to act on these feelings...or if she should just be the well behaved Castithan wife she's supposed to be...

"Follow me...I'll take you to her..." The young girl smiles at Stahma...almost as if she's mesmerized by being in her presence...but, that doesn't surprise her...because it happens with almost everyone she talks to.

The alien walks gracefully after the girl, her hips swaying in almost a rhythmical manner...and her stride is the same even as she gets into the Mayor's office.

Amanda looks up from her desk, away from paperwork of some sort...and waits until the girl that led her in closes the door before saying anything. "Mrs. Tarr...what brings you here?" Her tone is loaded with sarcasm, but the alien isn't too aware of this feeling to realize it.

"Mayor Rosewater..." She nods her head courteously, and smiles in a somewhat shy manner...yet, her words flow out so precisely...as smooth as butter, even. "I had sort of a..._request,_ if you don't mind..."

Don't let the shyness fool you. Stahma may look like the chained up wife sometimes, but she really isn't.

"Let me guess...Datak sent you here to do his dirty work?" Amanda stands up from her desk immediately, going over to a table in the corner where her liquor stands.

"No...I came here of my free will..." Stahma answers her honestly...because he truly didn't send her here. "In fact, my husband has no idea I am here..." Stahma wouldn't be surprised if Datak has some sort of spies following her around, because he gets suspicious easily...although she's never done anything wrong...yet...

"Right..." The mayor rolls her eyes slightly, as she grabs a glass and slowly pours scotch into it. "I'll believe that, for sure..."

"Please..." Stahma takes a step forward, hands gently clasped in front of her as she does so.

The mayor turns to face her, before sighing. "Fine...what is it...?"

"My husband...he wants a seat on the council...and I know you can get him there..." She tells her honestly.

"I could...but why should I?" Amanda narrows her eyes softly, before taking a sip of her drink. "Everyone knows he wants to be mayor of this town...why should I let my competition on the inside?"

"Amanda, _please..."_Stahma is surprised that she used her real name, but it flows out easily. "He wants to help change this town, for the better...just as you wish to do."

The blonde purses her lips, as if she's thinking it over. "Maybe...maybe not..."

Stahma just looks at her calmly...knowing there's nothing she can really do to sway her. _...Well, there could be something..._

"I am only asking you to consider it..." The Castithan woman takes another step forward, slowly breaking the distance between them. "Can you at least do that...?"

"And if I don't...?" Amanda asks her smartly, and watches as the woman comes forward...not knowing what's going to happen next.

"I will have to sway you in another way..." Stahma answers her mysteriously, coming up to her until they're a few inches apart.

Amanda feels a bit threatened at this point, but she's not one to break and run. "How?"

Without a warning, Stahma leans forward, pressing a slow, lingering kiss upon the Mayor's lips...her soft lips staying there for a moment, before pulling back.

Amanda stares at her with wide eyes, not being able to believe what just happened. "S-Stahma...what are you doing?" If she had to admit it, she may very well have a crush on the alien as well...but she's never been attracted to women before...

_"I am swaying you..."_ Stahma's lilac eyes light up with excitement, taking yet another step forward until their bodies are pressed against each other...her arms reaching to wrap around her waist.

"But, why...?" Amanda swallows a bit...because now, she understands why people get how they do around this mysterious creature. "You don't have to do _this..."_

"You are right...I don't have to do this...and you don't have to let me..." Stahma's hand creeps up to caress the shorter woman's side in a sensual manner. "But I _want_ to...and I believe you want me to, as well..."

It's Amanda who breaks the distance...because she's not able to fight the desire that's burning inside of her. She steps forward, cupping the white skinned woman's face before kissing her deeply...wanting to feel her soft lips on hers...wanting her soft lips everywhere, _actually..._

Stahma sighs into her mouth, gently spinning the woman around and pushing her up against the desk, causing a cup of pens to fall onto the floor...but neither one of them cares about that right now.

"Stahma..." Amanda moans, letting her hands run down Stahma's hooded coat, to firmly grasp her backside.

Stahma moans now, before pulling her hands away from Amanda's waist, to remove her hood and gown...to reveal the traditional Castithan dress she's wearing beneath it...one that hugs her curves and shows off her every asset. The alien doesn't even wait before she slips off the Mayor's leather jacket...letting it drop to the floor.

Both women can't believe they're doing this...because it's against what they believe in...but, in the heat of this moment, the only thing they know is that it feels so right.

The shedding of clothes begins, as Amanda takes off her green t-shirt and slips off her khaki pants...and her socks and boots along with it. Stahma suppresses a loud moan, because an intense heat has just built up between her legs...something she has _never_ experienced with Datak, for as long as she can remember...well...not as much as this, anyway.

Stahma turns her back towards Amanda, because she needs help with her zipper...which the Mayor gladly helps with, pulling it down with one hand as her other hand glides down her spine...because the alien's body is just like a human's...and Amanda hasn't had any body to body contact in a very long time...she longs to have someone's warm skin being pressed up against hers.

Stahma steps out of her dress and heels...and is left in her beads that cover her breasts and lead down to her lower region...something that's totally different from the bra and panties Amanda has on.

Lilac and green eyes immediately connect...and there's nothing but pure lust inside of them...and it's no surprise when both women practically start dragging each over to the couch. Their lips meet instantly when they fall onto the couch, Stahma being on top, and the kiss is already deepened...their tongues dancing around in each other's mouths.

Stahma pulls back, biting Amanda's bottom lip as she pulls back, before standing up...before she unclasps the collar and begins slipping off her beads...to reveal her svelte naked body...which nearly causes Amanda to explode right then and there.

Her body is perfect..._beyond perfection,_ if there is such a thing...and as the Mayor's eyes make it from the top of her body to the lower half, she whimpers when she can notice the alien's arousal is apparent. With that, the blonde stands up, and seductively strips off her bra and panties...and her arousal should be known to Stahma as well!

The Castithan's lips quiver, so she does indeed notice it...and she doesn't have time to do anything before Amanda roughly grabs her by the hips, bringing them both down to the couch with the alien on top of her again.

This is a whole new experience, for both of the women...so, it will be an enjoyable experience for both of them.

_"Stahma..."_ Amanda moans out, her eyes nearly rolling into the back of her head as she lets her hands roam all over her body.

_"Yes...?"_ Stahma whispers as she looks down at her...excitement still in her lilac eyes.

"Kiss me...and do dirty things to me..." Amanda asks her seriously, with passion in her green orbs.

Again, the alien doesn't hesitate, her lips already on hers, and a hand heading towards her thighs. The blonde lets out a whimper, and spreads out her legs beneath her. She also doesn't wait to slowly slip two fingers inside of her.

"Mhmm..." The Mayor moans into her mouth, before remembering there are other people in this building...and the door isn't locked...and she isn't really a quiet person when it comes to sex.

Stahma breaks away from her mouth, and starts planting wet kisses along her neck...sucking on it before gently pumping her fingers in and out of her...and putting her thumb to work by circling it around her clitoris...something she knows is powerful with pleasure when it comes to sex.

Amanda gasps softly, nails just grazing into her back, body slightly arched beneath her...and the alien's fingers must be magic, because she feels as if she may come already. _"Oh my God..."_

Stahma truly hasn't done anything with a woman...she has only pleasured herself. It's something she shouldn't do, but she does it anyway time and time again...and she wants to give Amanda everything she has to offer...so, she begins her slow descent down her body, her free hand rolling a breast while sucking on the other one, her tongue swirling around her perky nipple.

Amanda's breaths are getting shorter already, and she doesn't want to let go..._not yet,_ so she holds on as best as she can. The nails that were in the alien's back have now moved down to her ass, digging into the fleshy buns.

"Ooh..." Stahma moans against her breast, vibrating it a bit...which causes her to move down the human's body faster, tongue licking a path straight down to hips...before planting wet, teasing kisses right above Amanda's aching sex.

The blonde is enjoying everything Stahma is doing to her, the fingering and circling driving her crazy...but she wants more...so much more...

"Please...get down there..." The Mayor pleads to the alien teasing her, and almost thinks she'll keep teasing her...until she feels Stahma's tongue slide in between her soaking wet folds...and inside of her completely. _"Staaaahmaaa..."_

She smiles against her sex...but doesn't stop...because the need to fulfill this woman's desire is too great...and she tastes too sweet for her to pull away...if anything, she picks up the pace, moving her tongue faster and plunging deeper.

Amanda can't hold back anymore. ...With a rough arch of her back, she comes for Stahma...moaning loudly, and hoping to God no one hears...

The lilac eyed creature pulls back, moisture coating her lips and the surrounding area of her mouth...before she licks it off sensually. _"You taste so wonderful..."_

Amanda whimpers, before watching her kiss back up her body, planting sticky kisses as she goes...and firmly kisses the petite blonde when she makes it back up. _"I bet you taste even better..."_ She mutters breathlessly, getting lost in her lilac eyes.

Stahma smiles smugly. _"...Why don't you find out...?"_ With that, she begins to lay down at the opposite end of the couch, so Amanda can dominate her.

The Mayor sits up, and pounces onto the Castithan, moaning into her mouth as she gently grinds her hips against Stahma's...and it doesn't take long for her to do it back.

"Yeees..." She moans out already, letting her soft hands roam down Amanda's back...to firmly rest on her backside, making the grinding feel twenty times better.

Amanda grins against her lips, before kissing down her neck and onto her chest...taking a erect nipple between her teeth and gently biting on it...all the while sucking on it at some points. The small chorus of moans she's getting from the alien tell her she's doing a wonderful job already...and she isn't done yet.

"Mhm..._mhhmm..."_ Stahma arches her chest, so more of her breast will be covered with her mouth and tongue.

Amanda thinks back to her old male lovers and boyfriends...and they've never reacted this way...nor did she ever act this way towards them. _This is beyond magic...if this is how it feels to have sex with a woman...well, an alien woman...I should've done it years ago!_ Slowly but surely, she begins to move down Stahma's body, wanting to do what she did to her previously.

Stahma is so lost in the desire, she can barely remember her own name...and frankly, she doesn't care...because she's never felt this good in her entire existence! She's about to beg...before she feels Amanda's warm, wet tongue beginning to swirl around on her clitoris. _"Ugh!"_ Her hips immediately lift off of the couch...before getting pushed back down by Amanda's hands. _"Oh, yes...yeeess...Amanda..."_

The blonde chuckles against her sex, swirling her tongue fast as two fingers slip inside her slick folds...and she begins to finger her steadily...and will do so until she's ready to taste her.

"Oh...oh God...Amanda..._I think I'm going to..."_ Stahma's breath hitches a bit, and Amanda doesn't want her to climax yet, so, she spreads open her legs and begins to devour her hungrily...knowing this is her only chance to do so. _"Ah, oh, oh, oh..." _With a loud staccato gasp, Stahma comes into Amanda's mouth, back roughly arches until she collapses onto her back...sweaty and spent from their love making.

Amanda swallows her juices down happily, licking her lips sensually. "Yeah...you _do_ taste better..._sweeter..."_ She chuckles, before placing her body on top of hers and kissing her softly.

Stahma stares up at her with a languid smile after they kiss, and can't help but get a horrible gut feeling amidst all this pleasure. _"Datak mustn't know about this...he can't ever know...it will be the end of us both..."_

The blonde softly caresses the pale woman's cheek. _"He won't find out...but don't think this means I'll let him beat me out for mayor..."_

The women share a laugh...and continue to enjoy this wonderful feeling they both shared...knowing that this is a secret only the two of them will ever know.

AN: So...thoughts? Like I said, it's my first time writing for this ship, and it's my first Defiance fanfiction, so go easy on me, and gimme a review! If you want more oneshots of these two (maybe a possible story?), review and let me know! :) Thank you for reading!


End file.
